


31 days of drag race fan fiction

by mimisdeliveryservice



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice
Summary: 31 days of one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Violet Chiachki was born to be a model. Ever since she was a young girl she loved to read fashion magazines, admiring all the pretty women on the pages, wanting to be like them. She was beautiful, had short, luscious black hair and brown eyes, which captivated the people around her. 

Violet had always been passionate about her dreams and her parents supported her. Though there was the occasional fight about her spending too much time in a corset , or that she could potentially not make it and throw her future away. She wanted to prove them wrong.  

Years later she had finally achieved her dream. She was a model mainly working with Marco Marco and occasionally doing photo shoots.  
It wasn't easy at first- all the walking in heels and the hours in corsets brought her all kinds of aches. But after all pain was beauty and she was the prettiest.  That's what she said to herself.

Violet sat in front of her vanity, putting on makeup. She had a photo shoot later, so she wasn't doing her usual look, but instead copying from a reference picture that the photographer sent her. One thing that worried her was that her partner, she had no idea who was going to work with her, only that it was a woman.

When Violet walked in the room there stood her worst nightmare - her ex. The two women embraced each other, exchanging air kisses, as to not smudge their lipstick.

" Miss Fame" 

" Vi"

She looked absolutely stunning. Mis Fame was the first model that Violet worked with. She was 26, while Violet was only 18. Their relationship was doomed to fail from the start, despite it looking so promising. In their first meeting everything clicked and they went on a few dates. But models lived such a busy life, that they didn't really have much time for each other, and when they spent time together they were constantly fighting. Despite all that they remained good friends, and Miss Fame was dating another model now. As to Violet, well she swore to never date a model again.  

After the photographer made sure that the set was perfect they began the photo shoot. Everything was going well until the last photo. 

" Now I want you two to kiss." . You could hear a pin drop. 

" A paycheck's a paycheck. " said Miss Fame and leaned into Violet. As she was kissing her ex for money the younger model was rethinking all of her previous life choices that had led to this moment.

Much to Violet' s relief her next gig was a fashion show, instead of a shoot. God know she wasn't ready to kiss another ex for money again. She had walked the runway for Marco Marco before and now she was even one of the special guests. She loved the attention, as she walked out on the catwalk, she swore that she could hear every gasp from the crowd. She began posing, giving the photographers her best smile. As she turned around she caught a glimpse of the girl after her. Violet had never seen someone so breathtaking.  The model had long blonde hair and blue green eyes.  She saw that her name was Pearl Liaison, based on the list of model's names and their number. As Pearl walked off the runway and found herself backstage Violet wrote her number on the girl's arm in lip liner. Was that a good idea? Oh god, what if Pearl thought that Violet was desperate and ruined her career. 

The brunette didn't have much time to doubt herself because soon after she  was back in her apartment she received a text.

" Hey it's Pearl. So to what do I owe the honour of the Violet Chiachki giving me her number?"

" Personal interest. Also I might want some new friends. " 

" Okay, well I hope I meet your expectations."

" You might, but keep in mind that I'm very picky. "

" Well I'm not Miss Fame, but I'll try my best."

The girl had sass and Violet liked that. She felt free and for the first time in years she felt like a normal young woman, and not like a fashion model.  The only bad thing was the fact that she was developing a crush on her friend. But was this time going to be any different from the story with Miss Fame? There was only one way to find out- by trying it out. So Violet texted Pearl. 

" Wanna go out sometime? It's weird that we haven't met except on the runway."

" I'm free this Friday night. Got a place in mind?"

"How about that club " The pink cherry", on 5th?

" Violet Chiachki are you inviting me out on a date in a gay bar? I thought you were over dating models."

" And I thought you were straight. Guess we were both wrong. "

" So you weren't seducing me this whole time? I feel offended. "

"Don't worry I'll start from now on. See you Friday night. "

And that's how Violet Chiachki broke her own sacred rule - never fall for a model again.


	2. SashaxShea Pen pals Au

Shea was having a normal day in class when the principal walked in. The kids stood up and greeted him. He held up a piece of paper, cleared his throat and began reading.

" Okay kids. Our school has been chosen for a very special email exchange program. Each one of you will have to be a pen-pal to a kid your age in Russia. Now, the kids speak English, so you wouldn't have problems interacting with them. I will leave a list with your names and the email addresses of your pen-pals. And lastly, your emails will be monitored by our staff, with the purpose of banning inappropriate language. That's all students.Resume class. "

Miss Weatherbee had to physically stop 30 twelve year olds from rushing to her desk, so she took the list and made separate photocopies for everyone. Shea stared at the name opposite of hers- Sasha Velour. Sasha was a gender neutral name, so she wasn't sure if she was going to be talking to Alexander or Alexandra. That didn't bother her when she was sitting at the computer and writing her email. She began.

" Dear Sasha,  
Hello my name is Shea and I'm from America, more specifically Chicago. I wanted to ask if you were a boy or a girl, because I'm curious. I also want to know more about Russia. If you have any questions about America feel free to ask me. I know this email is all over the place, but I hope we can become friends.  
Best regards, Shea. "

A few hours later she got an email back.

"Dear Shea,  
Hi. I'm from Moscow. I'm a girl. And Russia is very beautiful. We have many museums and art galleries. I was born in America and lived there for a bit before moving, but I'm sure that Chicago is very different from New York. I also hope that we can become friends.  
Best regards, Sasha."  
After the initial awkward exchange the two girls continued to email each other every day. Soon they became best friends, even though they were miles apart. But one day Shea came back from school and wrote Sasha an email as usual.

" Dear Sasha,  
Today our principal told us that the program was cancelled butI would like to keep emailing you. So, what do you say, should we continue?  
Love, Shea. "

Shea sent the email before realising that she signed it with the l word. She had become attached to Sasha, you could admit that, but did she love her? Shea was supposed to love her family, her real friends, boys, not some stranger across the globe. Yet, despite all reasoning she loved Sasha Velour. And soon she got a reply from her.

" Dear Shea,  
I heard about the cancellation too. It seems like we were the only ones frequently writing to each other. But yeah, we should continue- we're best friends after all.  
Love, Sasha."

But as both girls grew their e-mails would become less frequent. Every day became every week, then every two weeks, then once a month.Shea told herself that it was due to test preparations and her new job, but maybe she outgrew Sasha. She opened her email, expecting her work schedule from her boss, but instead saw an email from the russian with the title- !!!!!!!. Curious she opened it.

"Dear Shea,  
I recently did something very scary- I came out to my parents. They didn't take it well, but I think that's because they're worried about me. That's why they suggested moving and I agreed. So I'm coming back to America. Who knows I might visit you.  
Love, Sasha"

Shea immediately responded, knowing that Sasha needed her in a time like this.

" Dear Sasha,  
I'm proud of you for doing something as brave as coming out. I'm also like you, though I haven't come out yet. I think your parents will be okay with your sexuality. And I'd be glad to finally meet you, we've probably written a novel's worth of emails. I missed you.  
Love, Shea"

Shea hadn't been so honest in a while. She really missed Sasha. And how could she not - the two of them were friends for 5 years. In those 5 years Shea's other friends changed numerous times, but Sasha was the only constant in Shea's life.

When Sasha was in America they exchanged phone numbers. Emails became phone calls. Shea was updated every day on her friend's saving, money that she was going to use for a flight to Chicago. It was the first week of February and when Sasha called she simply said: " Check your email" and hung up.  
Shea was confused, but she did.

" Dear Shea,  
I know it should be a surprise but I'm sending you a sneak peek of your birthday present.  
Love, Sasha."

There was an image attached to the email, a screenshot of a two way ticket from New York to Chicago for February 8th. Not only was Sasha coming in a few days, just in time for Shea's birthday, she was also staying for Valentine's day.

At 7 in the morning Shea was at the airport with a sign that said Sasha. As people got of the plane from New York you girl was looking around. Sasha mentioned that she was a ginger, but she didn't mention that her hair was long and curly. She had striking green eyes and a slender figure. Shea waved at her and the two girls embraced. Sasha spoke first.

" Sorry you had to spend the morning of your birthday waiting for me at the airport. "

" Don't worry. At least one of my birthday wishes was to meet you. "

" Oh, yeah. Was that before the pony or after the combat boots from Hot Topic?"

" First of all, you weren't so sassy in your emails. Second of all at least I didn't ask for a luxurious edition of Anna Karenina. "

" Okay, okay miss Coulee. I didn't spend 130 dollars on a ticket just to be insulted by you. "  
Shea instinctively grabbed Sasha's hand as she was leading her to the car. The russian was staying with her friend, to save some money. The pair talked during the car ride,and then Sasha asked Shea.  
" Hey I know I'm staying on Valentine's day, sorry if you had plans with your girlfriend. "  
" Oh, I'm single actually. Usually when I mention a girlfriend in my emails I mean a friend. What about you?"  
" Oh, I'm single. But who knows I might find love here. "  
" Yes, you might. Screw Paris, Chicago's the real city of love. "  
After a short drive the two women were at Shea's house, eating cake and talking. It was like they knew each other since they were in diapers. But Shea was feeling more than friendship- she loved Sasha. She tried to push those feelings away and show her friend around Chicago. Sharing a room for 6 days did not help. But for better or worse Sasha was leaving today. She had packed her bags and was putting them in Shea's trunk. The two of had promised each other to save the teary eyed goodbyes for the airport, so the car trip was silent.

They arrived at the airport and Sasha asked Shea to sit down. The russian began talking.

"Shea, I know we technically know each other for 6 days, but we've been talking for 6 years now, and that was enough time for me to realise that I like you. So, will you be my girlfriend? "

" Yes. You could've asked me that six days ago . "

" Sorry. Well we have about 5 minutes, so let's make this quick. "  
And with that Sasha leaned in and kissed Shea. As Shea pulled away she could only say one thing before her girlfriend left.  
" Dear Sasha. I love you."


	3. CrackerxAquaria- Stripper Au

Sometimes it was weird to be friends with your ex girlfriend. Especially when said ex was taking you to her bachelorette party. Brianna Cracker had to scream over the loud techno music that was playing in the strip club. 

"Mona why am I here? You are getting married tomorrow, you shouldn't be hanging out with me."

"Relax, Yuhua's totally okay with it. And if you think that in a club full of beautiful topless women, I'd look at the only person that I've already slept with you must really be in love with yourself, huh Brie." 

"You know I hate that nickname. God, where's Dusty when you need her?" 

"Relax, she'll come in a few. She's stuck in traffic. Come on, live a little. Look, something's happening on stage."  
And Mona was right. Instead of a new girl, there was a gentleman in a suit, probably the Mc. With a booming voice he said in the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give some applause for our star- Aquaria."  
The crowd erupted into cheers. And then Miz Cracker saw the most beautiful woman on the world. Aquaria was a tall blonde girl, wearing a gorgeous black two piece. It was clearly designed for her, the material was very fitting to her slim body. Brianna couldn't take her eyes off the girl on stage and Mona was quick to notice that. That's why as soon as the dance was over and Aquaria was walking around, flirting with people Cracker's friend walked over and asked for a private dance, handing her 40 dollars. 

That's how Brianna found herself in the private lounge with Aquaria bouncing and grinding on her lap. The younger blonde had set her rules- no touching. But she still leaned into Cracker' s ear and began whispering to her. 

"It's nice to have another girl here. I'm kinda sick of sleazy men. Don't you find it kinda ironic- a lesbian stripper?"

"I mean it makes sense- you're around attractive half naked women all the time. God, that sounds like heaven- are you hiring by any chance."

"It depends. So, how old are you?"

"I'm 34."

"I love cougars."

"Cougars? Wait, how old are you?"

" I'm 21." 

Before Brie could say anything more the Mc walked in and said

"Okay ladies, fun time's over. Aqua, you've got another customer."

The younger girl winked flirtatious and waved at Cracker. The blonde just stood shell shocked in the middle of the room until Mona came to get her. 

"Brianna, Brianna. Welcome back to Earth. How was it, are you gonna see her again?"

"No. She's 21- I mean she's just a child, I can't be with her."

"You could try."

"No. You know why? Because you said the exact same thing about us and look what that got us. I'm not ready to get my heart broken again Mona. Not yet."

The next night Brie was back at the club. And so was Aquaria,but this time she was serving cocktails to the tables. She was wearing a luchador bikini and her blonde hair was in a single braid.  
As she stoped at Cracker's table she said :

"Oh, you're back again. To what do I owe the honour."

"To the way your bartended makes skinny margaritas. Now, I want my drinks to be like me, so keep'em coming. ". To Brianna's surprise the younger girl laughed at the stupid pun and practically sprinted to the bar for a new drink. 

"So what actually brings you here today. I know that if you wanted to get drunk you could have done it in the comfort of your living room."

" You really want me to say it's you, don't you. Well it is. And you're the only thing that's on my mind. "

"Then do something about it. Take me out, kiss me or even fuck me. What are you waiting for."

"You think I don't want that? Look I'm going through it- my ex is getting married tomorrow and I'm hitting on a 21 year old stripper. Who by the way is gorgeous and probably has a hint of feelings for me too."

"She does. So what do you want to do?"

"Honestly I don't know. Can you wait for me. It's just a few months. I'll take you on a decent date. So, what do you say?"

"Yes. Here's my number for when you need it." said Aquaria as she wrote it down on a napkin.

"Well things managed to work out, didn't they?"

"You're saying that now Brie. On our second anniversary?" 

"Hey I'm just looking back on things. Time flies, you know. God I can't believe our first meeting was so cringy."

"God I can't believe that I used to be a stripper."

"You had to pay for design school somehow. I'm glad you didn't chose the porn industry- it would have been hard to find you." 

"I'm still surprised by the fact that Mona was your ex and then she asked you to be her bridesmaid."

"Hey, if she hadn't dragged me to her bachelorette party, who knows we might have never met each other, don't they?."

"I think we would have found each other eventually."

"And why is that?"

"Because soul mates always have a way of ending up together."

"Aquaria that's the corniest thing you've said to me our whole relationship."


	4. Trixya Soulmate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your soulmate is singing a song you can hear it in your head. The closer you are, the louder the music gets.

Trixie Mattel was ready for work and got into her car. To get herself more excited about doing people's hair for 8 hours straight she put on some music. Already in a good mood she began to sing along with the radio.

"Working 9 to 5 what a way to make a living barely gettin' by it's all taking  
and no giving."

Katya was making breakfast when a song got stuck in her head. She knew that her soulmate was listening to it, because she could only hear it faintly. Still after listening to it long enough she managed to figure out the lyrics. One Google search later Katya concluded that her soulmate liked Dolly Parton. But for the rest of the day she could only hear the top 40 hits on the charts, which was weird. 

Trixie hated the fact that they had to have the music channel constantly on in the salon. Not only did it distract her from talking to clients, the songs were getting on her last nerve. She wished that her soulmate would sing a song, so it would get stuck in her head. She didn't have to wait long for that. 

"Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram я пришёл дать эту песню  
из мира грез".  
Trixie almost cut off a guy's ear because she was so shocked by the song. 

"Ow, watch it lady. "

"Sorry, sorry"  
When she was finished with her client she googled the strange lyrics and found out that they were from a song called "the 7th element". Great, so her soulmate liked weird obscure russian songs. 

Meanwhile Katya was laughing. She only wished that she could see her soulmate's face to see just how confused they were. Then she said to herself.  
"Okay soulmate, this time for real. This is one of my favorite songs, so you better like it." and then began singing.

This time Trixie immediately recognized the song- it was "All the things she said" by Tatu. She remembered exploring everything queer she could find and stumbling upon the russian band. She also remembered the sadness she felt upon realising that it was all a publicity stunt and that the singer was actually married to a man. But all of that was pointless right now. So her soulmate wasn't a weird russian villager, it was someone her age, and maybe someone queer. Trixie wanted to impress her soulmate, so she started singing "Nas ne dogonqt" by the same band. 

The little soulmate duets lasted months, yet the sound was so faint, which meant that they were miles away from each other. Trixie was begging to give up until she had to travel to Boston for a hairstylist convention. While she was in the plane she could hear the music in her head getting louder. She tried to go about her day, ignoring the fact that she was in the same city as her soulmate. As soon as the convention was over Trixie was in her hotel room, trying to find a way to meet her soulmate. She had to give them a hint of some kind that she was near them and ready to meet up.  
So she started singing 

"I'm here, whoa here. Everybody get together. And I'll play the wild rover. If we met at midnight"

At first Katya was confused by the message. But then she figured it out- her soulmate was in Boston and she wanted to meet in the Wild Rover, a popular karaoke bar. So she got dressed and headed out. She was at the bar, so she used her soulmate's tactic- she sang. "I'm here.". Louder than ever she heard the reply "I'll be there in just a minute.".  
As the place was filling up the Mc announced  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our karaoke night to truly begin. So which one of you will be the first one to rock the mic tonight?"  
To that Katya raised her hand.  
"Okay, the lady in red, come on up and introduce yourself.". She stepped on the stage, felling a little queasy.  
"Hello my name is Katya. My soulmate is here tonight, but I haven't met them yet, so I'll serenade them with the first song that got stuck in my head." Before she began the Mc said  
"Whoever her soulmate is, I'll be holding a microphone down by the stage, if you wanna join her in a duet. Now let the music play."  
Katya began singing  
"Tumble outta bed  
and stumble to the kitchen pour myself a cup of ambition yawnin' and stretchin' and try to come to life. Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'. Out on the streets the traffic starts jumpin' with folks like me on the job from 9 to 5.".  
After that a chubby blonde joined her on stage- her soulmate. They both sang  
" Working 9 to 5 what a way to make a living. Barely gettin' by it's all taking and no giving. They just use your mind and they never give you credit. It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it.". After that they both bowed and left the club.  
They were walking arm in arm and talking about everything and anything. As they reached Trixie's hotel she said.  
"You know I'm staying two more nights, so we can go out to dinner if you want to."  
"It's a date."


	5. FarrahxAja Firefighter Au

Aja was working the graveyard shift at the fire department. Not only was she the only woman there, her colleagues and boss had this idea that she wasn't as good as them. Even though they all underwent the same training they still didn't send Aja out unless they needed everyone. Surprisingly the phone rang at 2 Am for a house fire. There was a single civilian on the second floor of their house,while their kitchen was burning. Aja got into the fire truck and arrived at the address. She said in a megaphone.

"I need you to stand as close to the window as you can, so you can go down the ladder. Can you walk? Raise a thumbs up from the window of you can and a thumbs down if you can't. "  
After a thumbs down she continued.

"Okay. I will steady the ladder and carry you down. You'll be safe in no time."  
When Aja got in the burning house she saw a pink haired woman sobbing by the window.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down. Look at me, I'll get you out of here, okay. I'm going to lift you on my shoulders. I'm gonna need to hook my right hand under your leg and then grab your right wrist. Okay, now we're gonna climb down the ladder."

"Wow, you're hot."

" I know that, but let's focus on what's important here. Can you tell me more about how the fire started?"

"I was cooking pasta in my kitchen and then it burned and I set a fire. I panicked, called the fire brigade and got to the second floor."

"And why can't you walk?"

"I tripped from running up the stairs."

"Okay. And did your pants burn in the fire too?" said Aja, referring to the fact that the woman was just in an oversized shirt and an apron. 

"That's how I like to cook. Sometimes I don't even wear the shirt under the apron, and sometimes I don't wear anything at all."

"Look..."

"Farrah, my name's Farrah."

"Okay. Look Farrah, you're cute and all but it's kind of hard to swoon over someone who doesn't know how to boil pasta."  
The woman blushed and said 

"I'm learning how to cook."

The pair had reached the end of the ladder and Aja set Farrah down, forgetting about the woman's injury. The pink haired woman fell and after swearing Aja picked her up. She carried her piggyback style to the front of the fire truck and sat her down in it. Then she did what she was here for - she put out the fire. 

"Okay, so I have to take you to the police, then to the hospital, but you can't be wearing a "smoking hot cook" apron. This is more ironic than the Alanis Morisset song. I'm taking you to the station to change into some clothes."

"Thank, you're really sweet."

"You're welcome. Now please just don't set anything else on fire, just to call the department for my number."

"Have people actually done that?"

"Yes, sadly they have. Okay, we're here. I'll just find you some pants and we'll be on our way."

A few minutes later Aja tossed a pair of jeans to Farrah. The woman got dressed and the pair drove of to the police station. Aja left the woman for questioning and drove off. 

A few days later Aja was standing outside the firehouse, when she spotted Farrah with a bag. The woman greeted her.  
"Hey, I wanted to apologize for my flirting and simultaneously thank you for saving me, so I brought cookies."

"First of all I enjoyed both your flirting and saving you and second of all- you can bake cookies, but you can't boil pasta?"

"Oh no, I got these at a bakery. I didn't want to risk another kitchen fire, especially at my friend's place."  
"Farrah, do you want to go out sometime? Just give me your number and I'll call you."  
"I bet you say that to all the attractive women you save."  
"Nope, only to the most attractive one."  
"Okay, you're smooth. Here's my number."  
"Hope you like cheap drinks and firefighters."  
"I do,actually."


	6. Biadore

Bianca sat at a bar, downing her next shot because she was newly single. Even though her relationship with Courtney didn't last long, they had fun together. But ultimately it was clear that they were better as friends, so they separated. But it still hurt, so Bianca kept drinking. Looking up from her glass she saw a gorgeous brunette across the bar. Full of liquid courage Bianca told the bartender to make the next drink on her. The other woman took a big swing of her beer and walked over by Bianca.

"Hi. It's not everyday that a beautiful woman buys me a drink. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I don't know. Your gorgeous green eyes, your nice black hair and your cute face. I'm Bianca by the way."

"Adore. I mean that's my name, not that I don't adore everything you said.So, why are you here?"

"That's a long and sad story, that I'd rather not get into. What about you?"

"A friend bailed on me. She promised to introduce me to her girlfriend, but they broke up."

"What a coincidence. I just joined the singles club recently. Oh, speak of the devil." said Bianca, as she got a call from Courtney, her photo taking up her screen.

"Hi Courtney. Yeah. I don't know. Give me a few days. Yeah. Okay. Bye."  
Adore looked like a lightbulb had appeared over her head. She grabbed her purse and said

"Hey, I really gotta go. It was nice meeting you, though"

"Wait, Adore. You didn't give me your phone number or an explanation for any of this.". Great now Bianca's chances of hooking up were down to 0 percent.  
She headed home, downloading dating apps on her phone in the Uber. But even as she looked through heaps of women a certain mysterious brunette was on her mind. After a few more days of sulking Bianca did the unthinkable-she met up with Courtney.  
The blonde looked as stunning as ever.  
"So Bianca, what did you want to talk about? Please tell me you don't want to get back together."  
"No, not in a million years. Quite the opposite, actually. Courtney, I met this girl but she seemed to disappear without a trace. What should I do? "

"Wait what happened. I need more details so I can judge the situation."

"Okay, so after we broke up I went to a bar and saw her there. I bought her a drink and we seemed to hit it off right away. And then she bailed like fucking Cinderella. What am I gonna do, track her down like Liam Neeson? Taken 4, this time I'm horny. "

"If you used one of your jokes on her, I don't blame her."

"Shut up, people love my humour."

"Yeah, people like your mother and hardcore masochist who get off on being insulted."

"Anyway I didn't invite you here to insult me. I don't wanna stalk her on social media, and it seems kinda desperate to go the bar again."  
"How about I go? If it goes well you'll have a date. And if it all fails, at least I'll hook up with someone, while you're still searching for mystery girl."  
"This is the dumbest plan ever, but I'm in. Okay, let me tell you more about her."

The next night Courtney was in the bar, FaceTiming Bianca.  
"Okay, so I definitely see a lot of hotties here, but no one marches your description. Oh wait, oh no false alert, but it's someone I know. I'll call her over to see if she knows who you're talking about. She's here practically every night. Yo Adore."  
Bianca's face went pale. It couldn't be, could it? It was just some weird coincidence. But Courtney lifted the phone and there it was, clear as day, Adore's face.  
"Adore this is my ex, Bianca, Bianca meet my best friend Adore. Now Bi here has a bit of a problem, she met a girl here a few days ago, but then the stranger disappeared. She had green eyes and black hair. Did you see someone like that or her by any chance?"  
"No, but I think it might have been Valentina. She's taken though, better look next time." Bianca replied  
"Well shit, then. Courtney I'm picking you up."  
"Wait, why?"  
"Because you have a tendency of hooking up with people when you are drunk." When Bianca arrived she saw her ex talking to Adore.  
"Well if it isn't australian Barbie and punk Skipper. "  
"Bianca. Hi. I gotta go to the bathroom first though, don't wanna throw up in your purse." As Courtney was our of earshot the older woman began whisper yelling  
"Why didn't you tell her?"  
"She's my best friend. I don't wanna be all like, hey remember your ex, yeah we're gonna go out later, hope it doesn't bother you. "  
"So, what we're going to have to wait it out until she dies of old age and then we start dating after her funeral?"  
"No, let's just wait until she finds herself a girlfriend. It won't be long."  
"Are you trying to seduce me or her? I'm not here for a thruple, I'm too old for this shit. Okay can you at least give me your number?"  
"Yeah, sure" Adore pulled out her phone and gave Bianca her number.

The next few weeks were normal. Bianca went out, partied with Willam and Courtney and she even texted Adore occasionally. She wanted them to be friends before they got together.  
Bianca was driving to work when she saw Courtney doing the walk of shame.

She stoped by her ex said

"Get in slut, you're going home."

"Haha, I didn't know someone like you watched Mean girls"

"Of course I did. Anyway you look like you had a lot of fun. Want to share something about the lucky girl? And was it a one time thing or are you a thing?"

"Well aren't you curious on this fine morning. Me and this chick we're more serious. Bianca I have something to confess- I did something bad."

"Straight girl bad, married woman bad or std bad?

"No, I hooked up with Willam."

 

"Willam, as in my best friend. The girl I introduced you to? I knew it, she was eyefucking you in the bar."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Actually this makes it easier for me to ask you something- can I go out with Adore?"  
"What?"  
"Remember the girl from the lesbian bar after we broke up. Yeah, that was Adore. We clicked instantly and we've been texting ever since you went to investigate. But we didn't want to get together for your sake. But now that you're taken it's okay."

"Yeah, yeah you have my blessing. Can you drop me off now you missed my apartment 2 blocks ago."


	7. AquariaxBlair-Paparazzi Au

Aquaria always loved celebrities. She was obsessed with them , reading tabloids and magazines ever since she had learned to read. Then after that she was browsing articles online and looking at their pictures taken by photographers or even paparazzi.   
She wasn't practically interested in their personalities, but more so in their day to day lives and their fashion. Aquaria's list of favourite celebrities was constantly changing.   
When it was time for her college applications she decided to pursue photography. Every night she was dreaming of photographing celebrities, reflecting them from her photo lens. Even though Aquaria was always a diligent student, she was struggling with the projects that didn't interest her, like still life. And that was reflected in her grades. So after college she didn't get the glamorous photography job she dreamed of . Instead she was following her idols in a car, hoping to snap their picture for a few extra bucks. Luckily she was from New York, so she always had work.  
And somehow Aquaria had gotten close to some of the stars- particularly singer Sharon Needles and Broadway star Blair St. Clair.  
Aquaria met Sharon first. Even though the media loved to portray the singer in a negative light, especially after her very public breakup, she was actually really nice. The photographer always respected her, getting good shots of her and wishing her a nice day. Apparently that did not go unnoticed by the star because she called Aquaria, announcing her location. That permited the younger woman to be the first one there.   
Sharon also invited Aquaria to a club, similar to what Rihanna did with her favorite paparazzo. There Sharon said.  
"Look kid I'm gonna do something nice for you. Not only will I get you in a exclusive party next week I'm also get you your first gig as a real photographer. "

Aquaria was dumbstruck because the young woman's dreams were coming true. So she ignored her better judgement and accepted Sharon's offer.   
But for the first and only time ignoring her stranger danger instinct was good. 

That's what got her in the biggest party in NYC. Even though she had already photographed some of the celebrities there it was nice to see them. She was calm and collected until she saw Blair St. Clair. The young Broadway star was on top of Aquaria's list of favourite celebrities. But she was also on top of her celebrity crush list. The photographer just froze when she saw Blair. Even when the actress greeted her Aquaria panicked and only said "I love you.".   
The young blonde was so mortified that she left and shut herself in her room. She contemplated isolating herself from the world forever so she could forget the embarrassment. Unfortunately life did not give her that opportunity. Quite the opposite actually- when she was back at work the first "assignment" she received was to photograph Blair leaving rehearsals.   
Aquaria wondered who she pissed off to receive that karma. But a job was a job. So she stood next to the Richard Rogers theatre, camera in hand, calling for Blair. To her surprise the actress blew a kiss in her direction, seemingly unfazed by what happened at the party. Maybe it was because she took pity upon Aquaria. But that was not the case because later the photographer received a text saying. 

"You're cuter when you're holding a camera and not flustered by me."

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get this number?"

"Rude, coming from the girl who loved me 2 days ago. And Sharon.". Aquaria had to take a moment to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The Blair St. Clair was texting her, a nobody. 

"Shit, sorry. I can't really start a conversation with you, can I? Should I write a formal letter of apology?" 

"No, going out for coffee would be enough."

"What's with you famous people and me? First Sharon and then you. Even though I'm sure you two have different intentions you're both interested in me."

"Because you're interesting. But really you're polite with us and your photos are breathtaking. I haven't seen such a good shot of me in a long time."

"That's because you're a great model."

"You're just underestimating yourself."

As it turned out being a paparazzo was the best decision in Aqua's life. It opened so many doors for her in both her professional and personal life. Aquaria's career was flourishing as was her relationship. Her and Blair were living together and she had a photo exhibit unveiling tomorrow. The couple was sitting on the couch when Blair said.

"I can't believe my face is in a national gallery. "

"Told you you were a great model."

"I should have dated a photographer earlier."

"Excuse me."

"Kidding babe. I wouldn't replace you for anybody."

"You better. I don't think I could date anybody after dating you. You're too perfect."

"Come on, let's get to bed. We have to be perfect for the big day tomorrow."

"That sounds like we're getting married."

"Maybe one day. "


	8. BlairxAquaria-Broadway Au

Being the leading actress in a hit Broadway musical was hard. No one was sure that Blair, a 23 year old girl from Minneapolis could do it. But during every rehearsal she put her all into it, suffering from falls, broken toes and sore vocal chords. But the stress did have an effect on her and also on her weight. And that would often lead Blair straight to the costume department. But today the case was different. The sewing machines were right next to each other and many seamstress and designers were working hard. When she walked in a voice yelled  
"New girl. Deal with the actress,and from now on you're in charge of her costumes". That seemed like pure hazing because her costumes were these beautiful retro gowns with very intricate designs and lots of details.  
A young blonde woman rushed to her side.  
"What seems to be the problem miss?"  
"During choreography my co-star stepped on my dress and it ripped. "  
"Let me see. Yes, it's going to need a lot of work. Pick it up in 2 days and until then you can wear the previous costume. Have you gained or lost weight since your first fitting."  
"I've lost weight."  
"Okay, so we'll need to adjust the dress with the stings in the back. Follow me, so I can help you get into it."  
"Wait, can't I put it on by myself and call you for the strings?"  
"I'm afraid not."  
Stripping in front of a stranger was even worse than forgetting your lines on stage.  
"Now the dress had padding so I'll need you to take off your bra. Raise your arms up. Okay, we got it. I'll just get my pins. I promise I won't hurt you. How's that?"  
"Perfect..."  
"Aquaria, my name's Aquaria."  
"Thanks Aquaria. I gotta go, they're probably at "the Schuyler sisters" by now.". The actress had a feeling that she would get on with this new seamstress and that wasn't just because Aquaria would have too see her naked two times a day.  
As Blair was leaving the theater she spotted a familiar face.  
"Aquaria."  
"Oh, hi Blair. I'm just waiting for a cab."  
"Where to? I booked one for Williamsburg."  
"No way. You live there too? I always imagined something fancier. Well I guess celebrities are just like us."  
The cab driver gave them an odd look. Both women shrugged it off.  
"So Blair, how did you know you wanted to be a star on Broadway?"  
"Well for my 7th birthday I asked for tap dancing lessons. I was in every high school production but my small town wasn't the ideal for my big dreams. What about you- why are you here?"  
"Well I was born and raised in New York. And this is kind of an internship from my design school. I find it kind of relaxing though. I don't have to deal with stuck up clients who want atrocious garments and deadlines. All I have to endure is a death glare from another seamstress when I do something better than her."  
" I like your confidence."  
"You'd better if you want your dress finished on time."  
" Aquaria you'll finish my costume before final rehearsals, or so help me God, I'll sleep in the theater with you."  
"So you're saying if I don't do my work on time you'll sleep with me?"  
"Nice vine reference."  
Their talk was interrupted by the cab driver saying  
"Ladies, your stop. Your total is 10 dollars."  
Blair handed him a 10 dollar bill and said that next time it was going to be on Aquaria. That's how the two women developed a routine of going home together.  
A few days later Blair was early to the theater. She stoped by her dressing room and saw that her costume was ready. She had to thank Aquaria later. Seeing the stage empty Blair began to sing a familiar tune.  
" A toast to the groom!  
To the bride!  
From your sister  
Who is always by your side  
To your union  
And the hope that you provide "  
She was startled when she heard a voice saying  
"Damn, you are good."  
"Aquaria? What are you doing here? You know when I said that you spend every hour here I was joking. Or is this a "Phantom of the opera" situation?  
"Beware the seamstress of the Broadway stage. Just kidding, I come in early every morning."  
"So you come in earlier on top of staying late at night?"  
"What can I say? I like working alone."  
"So do I. But sometimes I'd rather you didn't take that long."  
"Aw, do you miss me?"  
"I'll admit rehearsals are long without your stupid jokes."  
"Shut up, you know you love my humour."  
"Do I? Or am I just that good of an actress?"  
"Stop messing with me miss Blair St. Clair"  
"Or what?"  
"That's the voice of someone who's yet to be poked with a safety pin by your truly."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Try me bitch."  
"Stop making vine reference."  
"And what do I gain from that?"  
"One song request and one free cab ride."  
"Deal. Do you know "Something bad is happening" from Falsettos?"  
"Yeah. Fun fact- I auditioned for Dr. Charlotte and almost got the part. But it turned out I didn't have enough chemistry with my partner.". Blair sensed that she was rambling and instead began singing.  
"People might think I'm very dyke-ish  
I make a big stink when I must, but goddamn  
I'm just professional, never too nonchalant  
If I'm a bitch, well, I am what I am!"  
By the end of the performance Aquaria was clapping. The blonde said.  
"Okay, but how in the world didn't you have enough chemistry with the actress? You're like a ball of sunshine and charm."  
"Thanks. I blame my anxiety over the realisation of my own homosexuality."  
"Tell me about it. I was once so distracted by a cute seamstress that I prickled myself with a needle 7 times."  
"Celebrities, they're just like us."  
"First of all I'm not a celebrity, second of all don't steal my jokes."  
From that moment on Blair would constantly find excuses to visit Aquaria. The whole theatre was running bets on when the two would become a couple.  
It was opening night and Blair was in her dressing room. She was applying chapstick to her lips when she heard a faint sound.  
"Psst"  
"Aquaria? What are doing here?"  
"I came to wish you luck. I would have gotten you flowers, but they would be insanely hard to sneak in, so instead I'm giving you this."  
By the time Blair started to ask what "this" was the blonde's lips were already on hers. And she was kissing back. Hell for a moment the actress considered missing her show, just so that she could stay right there. But that thought was interrupted by a knock on the door and her co-star saying.  
"C'mon Blair. Five minutes till the curtain opens."  
"I gotta go Aquaria. We'll talk about this in the cab ride home."  
Blair's performance was spectacular. But she had one thing on her mind the whole time. As soon as she saw Aquaria she said.  
"I can't believe you kissed me on the most important night of my life."  
"I knew you'd be nervous. So I calmed you down, didn't I?"  
"Okay, you did. So are we a couple now?"  
"I guess we are."  
A few months later.  
"Hey Aquaria. Remember when you kissed me for the first time and all was well. Let's do it again."  
"I'm still mad at you for not inviting me to the Tony's."  
"Babe you know I can't it's an exclusive party". And once again Blair was cut off by Aquaria's lips on hers.  
"I'm kidding silly. I designed and made your dress. That's enough for me."  
Blair was anxious throughout the ceremony. She felt like bursting in tears at any moment. And she finally did when James Corden announced.  
"And the award for Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical goes to Blair St. Clair."  
"I would like to thank all my costars and the lovely writer of Hamilton. I'd also like to thank my family and friends for supporting me. But there's on special person that's been with me this whole time. So I'd like to thank my partner Aquaria."

"I can't believe you came out to the entire world tonight babe."  
"I can't believe no one was surprised by it either."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	9. Farraja Sick fic

Aja was sitting on her couch, surrounded by water bottles and a bucket. When she was sure she wasn't going to throw up again she fell asleep. She was woken up by someone repeating her name in a soft voice. Aja squinted her eyes at the small pink haired woman by her bed.  
" Christina Aguilera?"  
"No, it's me, you dummy. Farrah, your best friend. "  
"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be sick too? We ate at the same restaurant. "  
" Yeah, but I didn't have the meat. So I'm here to take care of you. I brought rice and crackers. "  
" I don't have a rice cooker. "  
" But you have a microwave. Trust me, my mom taught me how to do it. I'll be back in a second, okay. If you need me just yell.  
" Jesus, it's as if I'm dying. Farrah it just a food poisoning. Worst case scenario- I get dehydrated. And I've prepared for that" said Aja, holding up a bottle of water.  
"I know. But I still fell second hand guilt for taking you to that restaurant."  
"It can be from anything, you know. What if you cook the rice wrong and I get a more severe case of food poisoning. I can already see the title -My best friend poisoned me. Extra extra read all about it."  
"Oh, no you've caught on to my evil plan. But seriously though are you okay."  
"Aside from the fact that I've threw up food that I don't even remember eating I'm fine."  
"Okay, I was going to leave but now I'm starting."  
"No, I just wanna lay in peace."  
"First you'll eat your rice and then we'll go lay down in the bedroom."  
"Did you just say we? Farrah you're not staying."  
"Which side of the bed do you prefer? So I know where to put the throw up bucket. "  
"I'm a grown woman, fully capable of taking care of myself."  
"Do you sleep with one or two pillows." Aja groaned  
"Ugh fine. I guess you won't bulge. I sleep on the right side of the bed and it already has all the pillows I need."

"Okay. Your rice is ready. I'll bring it over."  
Aja cautiously tried the meal. She was pleasantly surprised.  
"Damn Farrah, this is really good. I might need you to make me another one for dinner.". She finished the whole plate in a few minutes.  
"So, ready to go to bed?"  
"Yeah"  
As they got in bed Aja turned to her friend.  
"This better not turn into a "Mysery" situation."  
"Oh no, I forgot my hammer in the subway. Can I borrow yours? I'll give it back as soon as I'm done with breaking your legs."

Honestly I wouldn't be surprised. You broke into my apartment today."  
"You gave me a spare key."  
"For emergencies"  
"This is an emergency."  
"Fine, whatever, I'm sleepy. Night.  
"Aja, don't want to go to bed angry. Come on, talk to me."  
Well I'm used to you seeing me all glamed up. And now I look disgusting. I was nervous."  
"First of all you could never look disgusting. And second of all remember when we got into a fight with Valentina and she stoped being our friend. I cried and whined for at least an hour. But you stuck with me. And that's how I knew you were a true friend."  
"Farrah, that's so sweet. You're going to make me cry."

Aja I have something else to tell you. I love y"  
"Blergh". Farrah couldn't believe her luck- she was finally confessing her feelings and right then Aja had to throw up. She got up, carrying the bucket,washing it and came back.  
"Sorry Farrah, what were you saying? I couldn't hear you."  
"I was saying that I love your mattress. Where did you get it, it's so comfortable."  
"Come on, I'm not stupid. And you know what. I love you too. Just one more thing - can I pick the restaurant for our first date? 

"Yes dummy. Did you brush your teeth in there because I want to kiss you."  
"Yes I did."  
So Aja and Farrah spent the afternoon blissfully making out.


	10. Biadore coffeeshop au

Adore Delano wasn't the type of person you'd imagine working at a coffee shop. But nonetheless she loved every aspect of it- from waking up early to talking to customers. But the thing that bothered her was the location of the coffee shop- it was right next to a school. That meant dealing with kids and them constantly talking as she was doing her job. But over time Adore got used to it. And as soon as that happened it was time for summer vacation, so she was mostly serving the people on the nearby offices. Everyday was the same- get up early, get dressed, go to work, end work at 18, go home. Adore didn't have many friends, after cutting ties with everyone from high school. Even though she had big Hollywood dreams reality came along and crashed them.  
But enough of that, her life was good now. All she needed right now was a lover. And that would come in quite an unexpected way.  
It was September 1st which meant that kids would go back to school. Adore was expecting to serve her favorite clients more often and she was excited to see what new faces she would see.  
Adore often overheard the conversations of the various students that pooled in at their break. There seemed to be a buzz about a new teacher because she would constantly hear things like.  
"God, miss Del Rio is so hot. I wish I could kiss those red lips." or "Did you hear how miss Del Rio snapped at this guy. All I kept thinking was good burn hot evil lady". That naturally sparked her interest, so she'd look at the all the teachers, trying to identify miss Del Rio. For now she had no success, but as she was getting ready to close a tall lady walked in. She was wearing a gorgeous dress and had sunglasses. She said  
"Please tell me you aren't closed yet. God I don't even have time for a coffee from these kids."  
"You barely made it. Are you a mom?And what will you have?"  
"Oh God, no. I teach, which is subjectively worse. And a latte please."  
As Adore was preparing her drink she said.  
"That will be a dollar."  
"Now I know why the kids come here so much- you have great prices. Though some of them say things like "Oh my god, the barista smiled at me as she handed me my tea, I'm in love.".  
"Tell me about it. Half of them are in love with a new teacher."  
"Spill the tea."  
"No way. What happens at the coffee shop stays in the coffee shop."  
"You're a buzzkill."  
"Shut up. Anyway, here's your coffee. There's sugar and cinnamon over there."  
"Well, you know what they say- those who have a sweet life have bitter coffee and vice versa". With that she poured 5 sugar packets into her coffee. As Adore watched fascinated and slightly confused, she knew that this woman was going to be the death of her.  
The next day the teacher was there again, but this time it was noon she was with someone. Adore looked at the blonde woman, who was dressed professionally. Bianca said ‘‘Okay Courtney, it’s my treat because you subbed for me the last class. Now don’t get anything fancy I only have 2.50’’  
As the barista was checking out Courtney Bianca yelled  
"Kids won't you settle down. It's evident that you have no manners, while you're in class, but at least be civil somewhere."  
The children quieted down.  
After the two teachers ordered and Adore had prepared their drinks and set them on the counter. The brunette not only paid for the blonde's coffee but handed it to her.  
"Why thank you Bianca. You're awfully nice today."  
"And a second ago you were awfully less annoying than usual."  
"Haha. Now let's go, you can insult more people in the teacher's lounge." ‘‘You know that’s why I took this job in the first place.’’  
As the two women were leaving a kid said.  
"Miss Act, I may be a little late for your class, you can see how long the line is." While Adore expected Bianca to give some sort of offhand comment to the student, to her surprise Courtney said.  
"Yeah kid, no problem."  
So if the blonde wasn't miss Del Rio who was? Bianca cleared her throat and announced.  
"If any of the people from my class think that they might be late, then you better stay here because I'm not letting you in after that bell rings. Half of you already spend 40 minutes of your lives here, but you know what happens when you cut my classes right?"  
A chorus of voices responded  
"We fail chemistry and end up broke and unhappy miss Del Rio."  
So the name on the tips of the tongues of these teenagers belonged to this woman? Why was she so charming to them? Time to find out.  
As Bianca was grabbing her second coffee of the day Adore asked out.  
''Oh God. Did one of the kids put you up to it? I keep telling them to not try to set me up with random ladies.''  
'' No. You're very intriquing miss Del Rio. I want to know you.''  
''Okay then. I'll ignore the fact that I don't know your name yet.''  
''My name's Adore.''  
''Well Adore you better take me out for something else than coffee.''  
''Of course. And there's no coffee shop better than mine.''  
''Well aren't you cocky. See you at our date. Tommorow at the restaurant right next to the school. 8- don't be late.''


	11. Craquaria WIP

Brianna Cracker had always loved Halloween. She even went to the same hotel rooftop party almost every year. It was her tradition- dressing up in either lavish or questionable costumes and meeting her friends.  
Year one  
Cracker was dressed as her version of Marie Antoinette complete with a pink wig. She was dancing with Monet and Yuhua when she saw an unfamiliar face. Brianna was sure that she had never met the blonde girl who was dressed as a vampire. She looked too young to even drink.  
"Hey Monet, do you know who the kid is? How the fuck did she sneak in here?"  
"She didn't. That's Sharon's niece, her name's Aquaria. She's moving in with her aunt."  
"Okay. Should I go over and meet her? I mean she probably won't be around for the next party."  
"I'd leave her be. Imagine how stressed she is, I don't think you'll be able to calm her down with a joke."  
"Yeah, you're right. Anyway the costume contest is gonna start soon. I have to get my crown and sash.". The crown was a plastic tiara from the dollar store and the sash was actually just a rosette ribbon. Yet they were of some value for Brianna- winning felt good and her karate medals weren't enough.  
Someone handed Alaska the microphone and she announced.  
"And the winner of this year's costume contest is Brianna Cracker as Marie Antoinette."  
So that night Cracker spent the whole subway ride back home with a plastic crown on her head.  
Year two

’’Cracker you won the costume contest last year and now you’re dressed as a pickle.’’   
''Honestly looking around I might be wining again. But I see a pretty bunny, she might snag my crown.''  
''That's Aquaria. Weren't you going to introduce yourself to her? There's a big chance we're going to be seeing her again next year.''


	12. Farraja WIP

Aja would hate high school in it's whole entirety if it wasn't for football. You'd think that in a private all girls school she'd be the only one interested in contact sports but that was not the case. Apparently 10 other girls also loved running and kicking a ball around for an hour and a half. Maybe they didn't have anything to do or maybe the saw "Bend it like Beckham" too many times.

ut it seemed that there were a few groups.  
First there were the girls who were good at physical activity but not at football- the dancers Ginger and Kennedy and the gymnast Katya. They were good at the stamina part of the game, but not much else.  
Then there were the try-hards. Those were the girls who usually stuck to cheerleading, but for some reason decided that they could be versatile. Girls like Pearl,Violet and Valentina. Even though at first they were just some pretty faces they went far.  
Last but not least were the wild cards- Trixie, Sasha and Bianca. They seemed like typical nerds, but in reality they were good at strategy and gameplay.  
And last but not least- the goalie Farrah. She was a sweet girl, often shy. She had a remarkable kick, but not the physical energy to run around for 90 minutes. So she was goalie, objectively the worst job there is. Aja knew that because that's how she met Farrah.

She even remembered that day like it was yesterday.  
"Okay, girls I have chosen 10 of you. After seeing each one of you, the girl who saved the most shots is *drum roll please* Farrah. Now as the previous goalie I'll teach you everything I know. Here, you can even have my gloves."

Aja focused on the present as she blew her whistle. "Okay ladies, practice is over. Great job everyone, hope you're ready for the match tomorrow. And Farrah-stay behind a little."  
The captain could hear the "ooh, you're in trouble" sound even before her team made it.

She shooed them off and began talking to Farrah.  
"First of all, you're not in trouble. Second of all, I know you're nervous but we'll be okay. "

And lastly girl you need some new gloves."  
"But you gave me those. They are like an Olympic torch. Plus I like them."

"But it's the first match of the year. If we win this we'll be on a streak."  
"Oh, yeah that stupid tradition. Look Aja do you really believe that if we win the first match we won't loose the whole year? Statistically it seems impossible."  
"You sound like Sasha."  
"That's because we've discussed it."


	13. Sashea WIP

Sasha Velour loved all things nerdy. And she recently got into "Avatar the last airbender". Even though most people watched it when they were kids she was more of a Disney channel girl. But her passion went beyond just watching the show, no she wanted to cosplay one of the characters. And who better than the avatar himself. Aang was a perfect fit for Sasha-both were funny, smart and bald. Luckily for her there was a detailed description of the costume online, complete with patterns and what fabric to use. With months to spare until Anime NYC Sasha didn't want to rush her cosplay. So after months after months working with fabrics she was done in time for the convention.   
Sasha received compliment after compliment. But all of that was fast forgotten when she saw a Katara cosplayer.


	14. Sashea WIP 2

Shea Coulee had just moved in from Chicago to New York city and she was in desperate need of a job. That's how she found herself putting up flyers that said " Dog Walker. Any breed and size acceptable. " with her phone number bellow the text. She knew that Central Park was the perfect place, with hundreds of people passing through every day, she was bound to find some clients. And soon enough Shea started receiving phone calls.  
Her first client was a young woman with a shiba inu, called Honey. She just texted Shea her address and further instructions. But her second client was more peculiar. They just texted Shea an address and "come when convenient". Deciding that death was a better option than crippling debt the young woman still went. When she arrived she was greeted by a redheaded woman, who appeared to be her age.  
"Hello I'm Sasha and this is Vanya."  
said the woman, while motioning a small dog.  
"I will need him walked mostly on weekends. Want to come in and we discuss your salary, Vanya's needs and more stuff like that."  
As Shea walked in the small studio apartment Sasha moved by the coffee machine and said  
" Do you want some? And if you do how do you take it? "  
" Yes and black with 3 sugars. "  
" Okay" said the other woman and after a few minutes she set two cups in front of them. They were beautiful, depicting Klimt's famous kiss painting. Looking around Shea noticed that the whole apartment was artsy. She recognized some of the paintings that were hanged, but some of them were breathtaking but unknown to her. Sasha noticed her staring and said. "Do you like them? This one's my piece."


	15. Craquaria WIP

Aquaria was a high school senior with a full time job. Though that seemed perfectly normal the truth was that she had no friends and was in love with her manager. And both of those were caused by her injury. During one of her track team meetings Aquaria had a nasty fall. So one rainy day after her checkup she found herself in a cafe. There she saw the most beautiful woman. With her coffee she also handed her a parfait.  
"It's on the house. You seem like you need it."  
"Thanks. Are you sure it would be okay? I mean what would your boss say?"  
"I'm the manager actually. So it's fine."  
"Thank you."  
As Aquaria walked out she saw a sign that said "help wanted".


	16. Chapter 16

Aquaria texted her friend.  
"Monet I'm outside your apartment. Can you open the door for me?". Almost instantly she got a reply  
"Shit, I'm busy for a little bit longer, but you can wait for me inside. Spare key is in the potted plant.". Her friend continued to text her, but Aquaria went into the apartment. She was admiring the living room when she got pinned to the wall by someone. Damn they were strong.  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
"I'm Monet's childhood friend. I'm in town for a bit and said I could come out her apartment. She even gave me a spare key. Now can you unhand me, I think you're going to break my arm."  
"Yeah, prove it then?"  
"You can look at my texts."  
"Hey, just a heads up my roommate is there, so just warn her before you come in. She has a black belt in karate. Guess you ignored these ones. Oh, here is it, okay you're not a murderer, I'm letting you go now."


End file.
